Pickman's Calling
by NukalurkCakes
Summary: (F SS!/ Pickman) Her first encounter with Pickman left her wanting more so she decided to follow his calling. Oneshot, rated M for a reason.


**Alright, so as I was playing Fallout 4 I came across this gorgeous man and when he left me the heart note I knew I had to write something about him. Also I will be finished the fics I haven't completed but in my own time and whenever I get the feeling to do so, I'm just so lazy! Another also, I don't own any of these characters portrayed, I own nothing!**

* * *

He was a fucked up man. More fucked up then the Raiders that scoured the Commonwealth with their unintelligent combat capabilities and need for chems. He shed blood like them but didn't stick to the power in numbers as much as they did. Comparing Pickman to the common Raider was an insult to everything he did though.

He was a clean man. Dapper suit and combed back hair with a tidy scruff to go with it. You could even call him handsome once you get passed the "Art" he loved to put on display in his once neat house.

It was definitely a shock when she stepped through the doors of Pickman's Gallery. Blood painted artwork of tortured faces displayed the walls and floors of every room and the stench of it all wafted throughout the place. Dead bodies were found in some rooms and each one held a card with a bloodied heart and Pickman's calling was written neatly across the top.

As she found her way through the building she saw there were underground passageways beneath her filled with tunnels and Raiders searching for Pickman. At the end of the tunnels she found him surrounded by Raiders with only a little knife to protect himself with and giant crazed smile across his face as the Raiders made there attack. She was quick to jump in and help the man despite her better judgment and cleared the way for her to speak with him.

She was struck in awe at how clean he looked and dare she say _handsome_. He thanked her for the help and placed a key inside her hands holding on for just a bit longer than she would've liked and told her to make her back to the safe behind one of his paintings where there would be a reward for her valiant rescue. A quick smile and he was gone making his way through the tunnels she had just come through.

"Fucking strange." She said with a sigh and made her way up the ladder and into the streets of the once intact Boston.

Inside the safe were items she deemed usable and a note with a giant bloody heart that sent shivers down her spine and the words "Thank you, killer." neatly written on the top.

It was only a couple weeks later that she found more dead Raiders with Pickman's calling cards stuffed in their pockets. He was clean and sufficient and only ever killed those dangerous to the people and the more she found, the more she became interested in this man.

She killed Raiders just as ruthlessly as he did although she did it to better the Commonwealth and not for self pleasure, but it was still hardly a thing to make him a bad man. She decided to follow his calling and track him down. She didn't have a reason other than piqued interest but that was as good enough reason as any for a woman with too much to do and not enough free time for herself.

Using everything Nick had taught her of detective work, she followed his trail through the Commonwealth asking anyone if they'd seen him or any dead bodies that seemed out of place. A couple of calling cards here and fucked up paintings there lead her to a broken down shed in the middle of no where with a broken door and half the thing missing. She was skeptical but as she rounded the corner her heart leapt in her chest at what she was greeted with.

The wall facing out was decorated with as many hearts as could fit and the others had artwork of more bloodied Raiders and their bodies nailed beneath them. A note hung from the door with another heart of blood and a note neatly written at the top.

"Hello, Killer. It's been awhile. I can't help but notice you seem to be following me and I hope this little gallery pleases you as much as it pleased me to make it. Follow the path behind you and I'll be awaiting your arrival."

She stuck the note in her bag and turned around to see the path Pickman was talking about. Bloodied hand prints stained certain trees and lead to a cave hidden behind thick bushes. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she entered the cave and smelled the familiar scent of burning candles that illuminated the ground. She walked further until the passage way opened up into a large area big enough for a small shack with a large pillar in the middle keeping the place from caving in. Inside were lights strung up on wires giving the area a yellow glow and from behind the pillar she could hear the soft music coming from a radio. Pickman was sitting in a chair puffing on a pre-war cigar, eyes closed with his fingers tapping the arm to the music.

"So..." He started after a puff of his cigar. "Why do you follow me? Impressed by my art?"

She stared at him trying to find the words to say. She didn't even know herself why she tracked him down, she was just so *interested* in this man.

"I..Uh..don't really know. I just..." she paused and thought for a moment. "Whats your story?"

He raised his eyebrow and snuffed his cigar on the arm of his chair and sat up placing his arms on his knees and clasped hands on his mouth. He sized her up for a good minute before leaning back with a smirk that could kill and gestured for her to sit on the bed next to him. Hesitant at first she made her way and sat down ready to grab her pistol if he made the wrong move.

"Is that really what you came here for or did I make a lasting impression because you sure did." His smirk turned into a radiant smile.

"What do you mean by that?" She said brows furrowed.

"No ones ever tracked me through the Commonwealth that didn't want to kill me so I'd like you to be honest with me this time. What do you want?" His expression went serious and he tapped the side of his chair obviously impatient with her.

She was speechless in his change of attitude and regretted her decision of following a man who killed for fun.

"I'll just leave." She said standing up but he had grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the bed before she could take her first step and he pinned her arms above her head.

"What the fuck Pickman!" She screamed and tried to wiggle free.

"Don't be like that. It was just a simple question." He said with a sigh.

She was furious, chest heaving up and down as she stared at the man above her. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and the position and close contact they were in made her squirm for an entirely different reason. Flushed she looked away and realized why she had followed him all this way. She wasn't interest in his story, she was interested in _him_.

"I wanted to..see you again, I guess."

She heard him gasp and his grip on her hands loosened a bit. She pulled herself free and pushed him off of her and scrambled for the wall. She turned to see him laying on his back looking at the ceiling with a dumb expression mixed between a smirk and shocked amusement plastered on his face as he turned to look at her with a glint in his eyes.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she felt the old familiar feeling of arousal in the pit of her stomach as she watched him sit up and run his hand through his hair. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a long piece of rope and began walking toward her smirk and glint still visible. She pulled her pistol from its holster and pointed it in his direction and his smile grew.

"Come on, Killer. Have a little faith." He said as he stopped and put his hands up.

She brought the pistol close to her body but she didn't drop it.

"What are you going to do with that." She motioned towards the rope in his hands.

"Why don't you drop the gun and find out." He said with a wink that made her knees weak. God she must be fucking crazy.

She dropped the gun and watched as he walked up to her and tied her hands behind her back without breaking eye contact. He threw her over his shoulder and made his way to the bed where he dropped her on the old springs and took of his coat.

He began to unzip her Vault suit slowly running his hand down each time more skin came into view. He slid the fabric off her shoulder and bent down to kiss her collar bone. The touch was brief but it was electrifying and her arousal grew every time he moved his mouth. As he continued his assault up to her neck his hands slithered behind her and untied her hands so she could slip the suit off of her completely. She pulled at his tie and met his mouth with hers bringing him down on top of her as she wrapped her bare legs around his waist.

He unclasped her bra and slid it off of her and began to kiss her again while he ran his hands up her waist and to her breast. She moaned in his mouth as he played with her nipple and arched her back to get closer to him. He pulled himself free to take off his shirt and tie and stared down at the flushed woman breathing heavily beneath him.

"Your god damn vicious, killer. A real piece of art." He growled tugging the tie off.

She sat up and began to unbutton his pants as he worked on the buttons of his shirt and pushed them along with his boxers and let himself hang freely. He was big and she moaned in agony as she wrapped her slender fingers around his shaft pumping slowly up and down.

He moaned at her touch and threw his head back closing his eyes. His hand was on her shoulder for support and the moment he felt her sweet mouth on his dick he grabbed a fist full of her hair loosely making her moan on him. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his head and swallowed as much of him as she could while her hand worked on the rest.

He pulled away making her whimper and discarded his pants chuckling as he reached for the rope he set aside. He grabbed her waist with both hands and turned her around on the bed making her gasp and tied her hands behind her back. He slid her panties off and dragged his hand from thigh to breast giving her nipple another tweak. With her stomach down, using the rest of the rope he wrapped her arms together and brought it over her shoulder and ran it between her breast and down her stomach. He wrapped her thighs separately and brought her feet up towards her ass and tied them together. She was squirming by the end of it completely embarrassed but incredibly turned on.

The truth about Pickman was he was an artist and the thing he prided himself most was the body. His way of seeing the body and morphing whatever he was seeing into art was something slight of genius and right about now he was feeling it as he stared at her completely bound, breathing heavy, and practically vibrating at his touch.

He spread her thighs forcing the rope to squeeze around her and she moaned as he gently rubbed her clit from behind relieving her building arousal a little bit. He pushed her legs towards her forcing the rope even tighter as he placed his thumb at her soaking entrance and pushed inside. Her moans were loud and beautiful as he fingered her using his other hand to brush the hair out of her face and sticking his finger in her mouth which she sucked gleefully.

Her inside clenched and she came hard shuddering at the sensation of him and the rope that she could feel all over her skin. He ran his cock over her overly sensitive clit wetting it with her own arousal before pushing inside of her slowly until he was fully inside of her. His breathing matched hers as he pulled out and back in swift and hard slamming her walls making her see sparks behind her eye lids. His thrust were harsh as he gripped her thighs and she cried his name in pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time.

With another hard thrust she came around him and he followed suite with a burst of many erratic thrusts filling her until he was spent and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Could you untie me now." She said through pants trying to catch her breath.

He untied her grazing his hands over her soft skin eliciting more inside of them both and once she was free she pounced on him for round two.


End file.
